Hot Like That
by KyoneRiverblade
Summary: She never needed an excuse to, thou she never would, Nero was just hot like that- Continued doe to Mei Mei's request... Next chapter out soon.


_Forward: At first this was going to be a Nero is Vergil son fic but after a fired though it would be cuter if I just made it a small one-shot of a male Kyrie thinking of how hot his girlfriend (female nero) is._

* * *

><p>Demons don't worry about age, age is not an issue to them. Once in a demons life there comes a time when they stop growing old altogether so it didn't surprise him that her half-blooded father looked only a few years older than him. He was still a horny seventeen year old; and given Credos injury's the only one deemed fit to watch the princess. Vergil was always somewhat of a hard-ass especially when it came to terms of his baby girl.<p>

There was nothing in this world more scary than Vergil defending his little princess **NOTHING** even satin would cower before the man, hell Kyrie doubted **GOD** would mess with him on the issue. But him oh for some odd reason The once quire boy turned knight felt the need to get snotty towards Daddy much to his bothers horror. He was certain he had at least given Credo one heart attack today when he asked Nero out on a date. Seeing her scratch the side of her nose with a mumbled 'sure' made him blush himself. Than "Big Daddy Demon" showed up, the one that actually beheaded some would be suitor for volunteering to handle his princess when she was going through her first heat cycle. Here is where Credo started felling the furry of big daddy and fearing for his little bothers life.

Kyrie had wasted no time pointing out that the previous man who wanted to date her was cough trying to slip her a rufie, banished, after being humiliated and told he would suffer a beheading if he didn't get lost. And than the incident he was sure gave his older bother a heart attack Vergil bursting out in roaring laughter before glaring at Kyrie and laying down the rules, unlike the rat before him he was a knight and the King could and Would behead him for it. But it was all gone when they were alone and Nero gave him a blowjob, but she was always hot like that.

One time someone asked him what 'Them song' he thought would fit Nero best before admitting to Kyrie he thought 'Don't cha' by the Pussycats Doll reminded him of her. Fist off Kyrie thought 'Don't cha' was a bit too Slut for Nero; Of course Nero was more a 'Rebel Girl' By Survivor. Her Uncle Dante even managed to get her a motorcycle and lessons soon as she learned how to drive. The woman had always been a sucker for her uncles affections thou she would often beat on him no better than Tish or Lady when he did something that was so Dante. To spite his downsides he really genuinely had one of the best birthday gifts for Nero There was NO topping that gift, thou Nero wasted no time dragging Kyrie off to see the sunset with her. Riding Bitch on Nero's motorcycle was a little embarrassing thou she more than made up for it with the totally hot make-out season, Ya definitely a Rebel Girl, she was wild like that

Nero, Fighting, brought new meaning to the term Sinfully erotic, at least to Kyrie it is. Holy hell that man couldn't keep a straight face when watching her fling searing hot flames form Red-queen or deliver a well placed bullet form Blue Rose. The heat wasn't the only thing rising every time Kyrie got the pleasure of seeing Nero fight, and boy what a pleasure it was. The way she danced in a flurry of flames and metal mixed with the glow of her aura as she triggered and the gentle flow she placed behind her Devil Bringer. Nero was a elegant dancer that always without fail made him excited. But her elegance was deadly and could render him asunder even if daddy didn't he was quite sure if he screwed up he would know it. It would be painful and most likely his end, she was dangerous like that.

Kinky Sex; Ah now this is the good stuff, Nero and Kinky sex. You knew his mind would wander here eventually hell he even admired to having Sinful thoughts about his demonic lover. Anyone ever wonder what the brown bracelet was, well least they tell everyone its a bracelet. She could wear the other one because it restricted her demonic powers but they were leather shackles and they came in a set. It was something she had ordered discretely as in very discreetly and he still remembered the day he was introduced to them.

Nero Naked, Begging for him to fuck her hard, she was in Heat again and she made it blindly clear she wanted Kyrie as a mate. Well he was going to refuse given she wasn't in her right mind and get the potion they used last time to make the symptoms fade but shackles or no Nero just bent in strange ways. She had wasted no time in ringing the man she desired with her legs. After a few whispered words in his ear he knew he was doomed, she knew just how to seduce him, she was Sexy like that.

Daddy was pissed, well maybe pissed was an understatement. The man was Livid, He was suppose to be her bodyguard and he couldn't resist her temptations. Dante saved his ass by bringing up how Nero looked very frightened more of what her father was going to do than anything, it had been a month and well if Daddy didn't find out sooner he certainly as hell knew now. Nero had announced she was Pregnant, and while the message was intended for Kyrie alone so they can decide what to do about it Daddy Vergil picked the time to walk in with Uncle Dante. She could have dumped him she could have demanded his life but she decided she didn't mind being his for the rest of his life. She didn't need an excuse to save him and she never would, Nero was just Hot like that.

At the wedding Kyrie came to the sudden realization as to why 'Don't Cha' didn't fit; His new wife was Hotter than that. It was so obvious by the "wedding dress" Nero was wearing at their reception. Nero was Just Nero, His Rebel Girl.


End file.
